Thoughts of incoming Darkness
by bexybooblue
Summary: Various HP characters thoughts and feeling when Harry returns from last task of Tri-wizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

**Hermione Granger**

The cheering stops a painful silence takes it place as you watch your best friend clutching Cedrics pale lifeless body as if he holds on tight enough Cedric will suddenly come back to life.

The tears fall from your eyes down your face as you hear his painful sobs of despair then he speaks an your whole body runs colds like you've just had a large bucket of ice water poured over you.

His words keep echoing in your mind Voldemort he's back , he killed Cedric an you want to run and hide from darkness that you know is coming but you don't because Harrys is going to need you.

So you wipe your tears and prepare to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**Molly Weasley**

You see Cedric empty eyes and the broken look on Harrys face an you know something horrific has happened.

Your mothering instinct tells you to go to him an comfort him but the look on his face freezes you to the spot and the same feeling of fear that you felt the night that Mad- eye turned up at your door to tell you off your brothers death washes over you.

He starts to talk an his words make you want to collapse to the ground but you know you cannot because you have to be strong for Your children,Harry and Hermione.

A monster has returned to night and you will do everything in your power to protect the ones you love.

_**Author Note : feel free to suggest a charcter and I will try to write it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

**Ron Weasley**

You feel guilty at the relief you feel that its Cedric laying there dead an not Harry because Harrys your best mate and Cedric is someone you barley know.

You have to fight the urge to reach out for mother like a small child because your scared of what going to happen now Voldemort has returned.

Your a teenage boy and you don't want to die at hands the of a mad man an his followers just like so many before you have.

Your scared of the darkness that is falling over the wizarding world while you stand watching your best mate sob into Cedric dead body.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

You can't sleep because Harry's words and the images of your parents faces race through your mind.

You wonder how many of your class mates are going to end up like Cedric an empty soulless body.

You try an bury your face in your pillow trying to block out your thoughts but it doesn't work you never really expected it to.

Your mind continues to scream things that really don't hear in a mocking voice : your going to end up like mummy and daddy in hospital bed broken and insane. 


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Minerva McGonagall

You thought the war was over, you thought that watching your students die in battle was over but it isn't because it's happening again and their is nothing you can do to prevent it.

You wish that you could protect your students from this but you can't and you feel like failure for not being able to protect your current students or the students from the past

All you can do is watch your world fall into darkness and try to stop theirs for a short while from doing the same.

You're a Professor it's your job to teach and now you will teach them to fight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

You hear the boy that you've loved since you were small Scream Voldemorts back and Tom Riddles face immediately come to mind , you shiver mentally and physically at the thought.

You reach out for your older brothers hand before you can stop yourself he must have sensed your fear because he squeezes your hand to offer you comfort.

You can see your mothers face frozen in fear and you want to tell her your going to be fine and that your all going to survive this but the words won't come out because you know you can't promise anything.

Thanks to TheWordOfTheWise for reviewing 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

**Pro log arrival of the books **

Albus Dumbledor sat at the head table pretending to eat his breakfast while he contemplated the events the previous night. The troll finding its way into Hogwarts was no practical joke of that he was certain , Dumbledor was pulled out of his thoughts when a golden ball energy appeared in the middle of the great hall.

The great hall fell into silence as the golden ball travelled over to the headmaster , suddenly the the ball of energy dispersed leaving seven books and a note in its place.

The headmaster plucked the books and letter out of the air , he placed the books on the table and opened the Letter.

_**Dear Headmaster **_

_**please read this out loud **_

the headmaster cleared his throat and cast the sournous charm "

_**I have sent you seven books of Harrys Potter life , you are all probably wonder why , the answer to that it is I want to change the future. I want to stop the innocent dying an by you reading theses books I believe it can be done.**_

_**from The golden trio**_

_**p.s this is not a joke **_

whispering among the students began the moment the headmaster finished talking , the rest of the stuff looked at the headmaster wondering what to do next .

The Headmaster put his wand to his throat " _**silince**__** , **_every students looked up at the headmaster " _**over the next few days we going to read theses books all classes will be cancelled for the time being , The first book we will be reading is called Harry Potter and the philosopher stone ". **_

The headmaster picked up the first book and opened it , he cleared his throat an begins to read _**Chapter one The boy who lived **_


End file.
